Después de la tempestad
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Continuación del fanfic de Camy Uzumaki. Este fic es la segunda parte del reto de Febrero-Marzo: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white. Una broma de Konohamaru, causa conflicto entre ambas parejas, ¿podrán Naruto y Sakura arreglar el problema antes que sea demasiado tarde?


**¡Hola gente bonita! :) Antes de leer este fic, les recomiendo que primero lean el fic de Cami Uzumaki llamado Chocolate con sabor a ¿Engaño? Ya que este fic es la contuniación del fic de ella n_n**

**Me cuesta escribir en primera persona, y lo admito no la logro y menos con un fic con varios personajes; así que lo escribiré en tercera igual espero no les moleste, simplemente lo intenté y no lo logré u_u**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho n_n**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Kishimoto TTvTT/**

**Advertencia: Mundo AU**

**Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero-Marzo ****"****I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white****"**

**Del Grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**

**Continuación de Chocolates con sabor a ¿Engaño?**

**De Cami Uzumaki**

**Después de la Tempestad**

**Por Iseki Higuatari**

**KONOHAMARU'S POV**

Corría por toda la aldea, buscando un buen lugar donde esconderse, esta vez no sería tan tonto, sabía que en el primer lugar donde lo buscarían sería en el Monte de los Hokagues. Así que tenía que buscar otro lugar, y rápido.

-¡Konohamaru, maldito! ¿¡en dónde te metiste!? -gritaba la voz de una Sakura enfurecida unas calles más atrás.

-¡Me las vas a pagar cuando aparezcas! -exclamó un furioso Naruto. -¡Por tu culpa Hinata se peleó conmigo!

Tal vez tenía que reconocerlo, esta vez su broma había ido demasiado lejos, pero aún así había sido muy divertido.

-¿Entonces te parece divertido? -preguntó un Naruto apareciendo frente a él, junto con otros dos que se colocaban a su lado dejándolo sin escapatoria. Mientras el verdadero Naruto y Sakura aparecían desde atrás caminando. -Esta vez tus estúpidas bromas fueron demasiado lejos, Konohamaru.

-Más te vale deshacer el jutsu ya mismo -reclamó la pelirrosa dispuesta a golpearlo. -Antes de que Sasuke decida irse por tus estupideces de niño pequeño.

-¿Y si no quiero? -interrogó con una sonrisa travisa en los labios.

-¡AHORA! -ordenó Sakura dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara con su única mano libre.

-Son un par de aguafiestas -se quejó comenzando a realizar las señas de dedos para liberarlos. -Nunca me dejan hacer nada…

Varios golpes se escucharon, seguidos de quejidos de dolor del castaño. Sin embargo, él era bastante listo, y mañoso, tanto que se las ingenió para escapar de nuevo...

**HANABI'S POV**

Ella estaba entrenando en el amplio jardín de la mansión Hyuga, cuando lo vio aparecer, saltando el gran muro que separaba la calle de su casa. Él corría, y parecía bastante agitado, parecía como si alguien lo persiguiera, o intentara escapar de alguien, y tras de eso tenía varias heridas.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? -preguntó una Hanabi bastante divertida. -No deberías entrar así a las casas agenas, podrías tener problemas. A parte -lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. -¿De quién estás huyendo ahora?

-Te lo diré, pero sólo porque me metí en tu casa sin avisar… -aseguró el adolescente. -¡Entonces le dije! -decía Konohamaru agarrándose el estómago sin parar de reír, contándole lo que había pasado. -¡Y ellos se quedaron! ¡Y tu hermana y Sasuke!

-¡Entonces tu! -gritó la ojiperla menor sin poder creerlo. -¡Por tu culpa! ¡Mi hermana estuvo con esa actitud por tu culpa!

-Piénsalo -murmuró en voz baja. -El idiota de Naruto se lo cree todo. Deberías intentarlo, te prometo que te divertirás.

-No soy tan infantil como tu -respondió la joven simplemente.

-Amargada -refunfuñó Konohamaru con decepción. -Nos vemos luego, gracias por esconderme este tiempo. Me voy a casa antes de que Naruto-niisan me encuentre.

Escaló de nuevo el muro, y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia su casa.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, Hanabi! -rogaba Naruto unos días más tarde sin saber que más hacer. -Tiene que haber algo que Hinata quiera o que le guste mucho. Por favor…

"Fuera impulso de maldad" pensaba la joven, sabiendo que él no merecía nada de eso. "No debes hacer esto, pero… por un poco no pasará nada".

-Le encantan los osos -respondí sin dudarlo ni un segundo. -A Hinata le encantan los osos, pero no cualquier tipo de osos, le gustan los osos artistas.

-¿Cómo hago eso? -preguntó emocionado.

"_No puedo creerlo, el muy tonto está mordiendo el ansuelo" _se burlaba internamente. _"Esto será divertido, después de todo Konohamaru tiene razón"._

-Si quieres arreglar las cosas con mi hermana, debes alquilar un traje de oso, y montar un monociclo.

-¿Segura que funcionará? -preguntó mirándola con confusión. -Suena un poco difícil…

-Es un plan a prueba de fallas -contestó tratando de no reír. -Si en verdad la quieres, tienes que luchar por ella, ¿no es así?

-En eso tienes razón -dijo el rubio con entusiasmo. -¡Muchas gracias, Hanabi, te debo una!

**SAKURA'S POV**

Por fin había sido liberada del jutsu que Konohamaru había utilizado sobre ella para pegarla a Naruto.

Tal vez aún podía alcanzar a su orgulloso novio antes de que saliera de nuevo de la aldea, y así explicarle lo que había sucedido realmente. Así que corrió hacia el único lugar donde sabía que podía encontrarlo, la Villa de los Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -me llamó Sakura intentando alcanzarlo. -Te juro que nada de lo que viste es cierto, Naruto él sólo estaba mostrándome el anillo para Hinata, y luego Konohamaru…

-Hmp… -fue la única respuesta del joven, quie recogía algunas cosas en su casa en la Villa Uchiha para salir de viaje de nuevo.

-Tienes que creerme -susurró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos abrazándolo por detrás. -Te juro que yo nunca…

-Volveré -fue lo único que contestó, apartándose de ella para salir de la casa.

La puerta se cerró tras de él, ella sabía que de nada serviría intentar detenerlo, el orgullo del Uchiha era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y que tal vez era mejor dejarlo solo un tiempo mientras él lograba calmarse.

Le dolía, claro que estaba sufriendo, no era justo que después que había conseguido lo que siempre había soñado, por la estúpida broma de un adolescente todo se fuera por la borda.

Lloró apoyada en la puerta, sabía que no lo vería en varios días, tal vez en meses, después de todo así era él. Sin embargo, lo que más dolor le causaba, era que las cosas entre ellos no estaban aclaradas aún, y sabía que muy en el fondo, Sasuke estaba realmente molesto por lo sucedido.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Los días sin ella pasaban muy lentamente, le costaba concentrarse en sus trabajos, y lo único que hacia era pensar en ella día y noche.

¿Cómo podía hacer que Hinata lo perdonara? No le gustaba ver aquella expresión tan llena de dolor en el rostro de su delicada novia, y mucho menos que lo llamara solamente por su nombre.

Ya habían tenido discusiones antes, como todas las parejas normales, pero nunca habían estado separados sin haber arreglado antes sus malos entendidos… hasta ahora.

El rubio se encontraba caminando en círculos como león enjaulado, pensando en que haría para compensar a Hinata en el Día de Blanco. Quería que ese día fuera especial para los dos, pero primero debería arreglar lo que la broma de su amigo había provocado.

Hinata se veía realmente dolida, y lo menos que él quería era hacerla sufrir, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer por ella a parte de pedirle matrimonio? ¿Sería que Hanabi tenía razón, y disfrazarse de oso en monociclo le serviría de algo? No, tenía que ser algo más grande, quería sorprenderla realmente, darle algo hermoso a parte de su anillo de compromiso.

No quería perder a la ojiperla, y menos ahora que era tan feliz a su lado, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, haría lo que fuera para que ella volviera a confiar en él, aunque claramente todo había sido un malentendido, y una mala broma por parte de Konohamaru.

Hinata se había convertido en su mayor apoyo, aquella persona que siempre estaba a su lado en buenos y malos momentos, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por una estupidez.

Pensó en llevarla a una cena romántica, había ahorrado el suficiente dinero como para poder llevarla a un restaurante que no fuera de ramen, sino a uno de los más románticos de la ciudad.

También pensó en regalarle una mascota, una pequeña y esponjosa, un conejo tal vez, sabía que a ella le gustaban los animales, y que también Hanabi quedaría encantada, pero nada parecía estar al nivel de Hinata, ella era sumamente especial, ni siquiera ese precioso anillo que descansaba en una caja de terciopelo azul en su mesa de noche parecía ser suficiente.

Tomó su monedero de rana, decidido a gastar todo lo que tenía sólo en complacer a su amada en ese día tan especial.

**SASUKE'S POV**

No sabía que estaba haciendo en Konoha, y mucho menos en esa fecha tan superficial a su parecer. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, dirigiéndose a casa, esperando ver a cierta pelirrosa y tomarla por sorpresa, pero ¿por qué justamente el Día de Blanco?

Lo había pensado mucho antes de dirigirse a Konoha, y sabía que su relación con ella no estaba del todo clara, nunca le pidió ser su novia ni tener una relación seria. Tan sólo pasaban una que otra noche juntos cada vez que él llegaba de visita.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez se sentía un poco culpable por haberla juzgado por lo que había sucedido con Naruto, después de todo, al no tener una relación seria, ella era libre de salir y hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, pero su orgullo había sido más fuerte, por más que supiera que en el fondo la joven no tenía la culpa de nada.

Durante su viaje, había pensado mucho en su relación no sólo en sus celos, sino también en su relación con Sakura y todo lo que la había hecho sufrir. Realmente con todo lo que había hecho durante su vida era como para que ella terminara odiándolo; sin embargo, ella siempre lo recibía con un beso y una enorme sonrisa.

Finalmente lo había decidido, no la dejaría escapar, finalmente haría lo que tuvo que haber hecho tiempo atrás, formalizar de una vez por todas su relación con ella.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -exclamó la pelirrosa efusivamente al verlo llegar. -No pensé que vendrías -sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. No pensaba verlo ahí, y mucho menos ese día, pensaba que él la odiaba y que seguía molesto por lo de aquel día. -Yo creí que no regresarías por un tiempo… y mucho menos en un día tan especial como este. Sasuke-kun, yo…

-Eres una molestia -empujó ligeramente la cabeza de la joven con sus dedos.

-Sa-suke -murmuró lanzándose a sus brazos, llorando débilmente.

Él tan sólo la miró, no sabía que decirle ni como actuar en ese momento; nunca antes había estado en una situación similar. Sintiéndose tan libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por nada, libre de sentir y de dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que estaba en su corazón. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le dejaba hacer mucho, tal vez con el tiempo se acostumbraría hacer las cosas con más naturalidad.

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento, comenzaron aquel beso tan apasionado, tan distinto a otros que se hubieran tenido antes.

Apenas les dio tiempo de abrir y cerrar la puerta de la casa del Uchiha, entre besos y caricias desenfrenadas. Al instante en que la puerta quedó cerrada él acorraló a su novia contra esta sin dejar de besarla.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la pelirrosa de arriba a abajo, haciendo que la joven diera pequeños suspiros, haciendo que ella enredara sus dedos el pelo de su novio.

Sasuke no era muy paciente, y mucho menos en momentos como aquellos; así que rápidamente arrancó la parte de arriba del vestido que llevaba puesto.

Sakura lanzó un pequeño quejido, el cual fue acallado por los labios del pelinegro, quien se apoderó de nuevo de los labios de la chica.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo con sus labios hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, dejando una pequeña marca en el lugar.

Suspiros y débiles gemidos salían de la boca de Sakura a cada caricia propiciada por él. Mientras Sasuke iba bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

-Sasu… gemió fuertemente al sentir como el joven arrancaba aquella prenda tan incómoda para él.

Tomó uno de sus pezones con sus dientes mordiéndolo suavemente, sin meterlo completamente a su boca, y pellizcó el otro con sus dedos.

-¡Ahhh! -gritó la chica de ojos color jade. -¡Sasuke!

El hombre solamente sonrió de lado, para después regresar a su trabajo besando, lamiendo, pellizcando y mordiendo los pezones de la pelirrosa.

-¡Oh Dios, Sasuke! -gimió de nuevo la chica.

Después de unos minutos, dejó sus pechos, para descender lentamente por su abdomenlamiendo y succionando la piel de Sakura, dejando varios chupetones por todas partes por donde pasaba. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella le pertenecía, y que con esas marcas estaba marcando su territorio, y cualquiera que intentara acercarse, merecía morir.

Las manos del joven no se detuvieron ahí, mientras pasaba sus labios y su lengua recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada, sus manos sacaban el resto de la estorbosa ropa de la ojiverde.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! -gritó la pelirrosa al sentir como él pasaba ligeramente su lengua por la vagina.

Sasuke la levantó apresuradamente, haciendo que ella se aferrara a su cuerpo con sus piernas.

Entre besos y caricias, la llevó a un sofá que estaba en la pequeña sala de estar, la arrecostó y la besó frenéticamente, acariciando las piernas.

Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de la joven al sentir los dedos del Uchiha acariciando de arriba hacia abajo su vagina.

Bajó de nuevo rápido sus labios a la cavidad húmeda de su novia, para comenzar a lamer y susccionar, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda.

Sakura lo apartó con rapidez y lo tumbó a su lado sobre el sofá comenzando a deshacerse de la ropa de su acompañante, empezando por desabrochar aquella larga capa de viaje que llevaba consigo.

El resto de sus ropas fue sacado con ayuda del ancioso joven, quien deseaba sentir aquellas caricias que ella le propiciaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

Sakura comenzó sentándose sobre él, rozándo ligeramente su miembro, dándole pequeños besos sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello, su pecho y descendiendo lentamente a lo largo del cuerpo del pelinegro, quien soltaba ligeros suspiros cuando sentía como la lengua de la pelirrosa bajaba a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Tomó el miembro del Uchiha, metiéndolo de un sólo a su boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y acariciándolo.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Sasuke al correrse por primera vez en la boca de su novia.

El joven cambió de posición, poniendo a Sakura debajo de él, entrando en su cuerpo con una sola estocada.

-¡Ahhhhhh! -gritó la pelirrosa al sentir como su novio se movía rápidamente, con embestidas frenéticas, llenas de pasión y lujuria -¡Muévete más rápido! ¡Oh Dios!.

Finalmente, Sakura volvió a cambiar de posición, quedando ella sobre Sasuke, moviéndose rápidamente.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor -aseguró aferrándose fuertemente a sus piernas. -¡Muévete más rápido!

Así lo hizo, la ojiverde cabalgaba velozmente, soltando fuertes gemidos y gritos, provocando que al joven suspirara y jadeara.

-¡Me vengo! -gritó el muchacho, haciendo que la joven arqueara de nuevo su espalda y diera un gran gemido al sentir como aquel líquido caliente proveniente de su novio llenaba su interior.

Durante la noche probaron varias posiciones más, convirtiéndola en una de las más locas y apasionadas que hubiran tenido.

**(...)**

Despertó temprano en la mañana, junto con la salida del sol, y una pequeña sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios al recordar lo que habían hecho horas atrás.

La miró y depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios para levantarse del sofá donde se encontraban acostados.

Se dirigió a su habitación por algo de ropa limpia y fue directo a bañarse, dentro de unos instantes volvería a dejar Konoha, y no regresaría hasta dentro de unos meses. Sin embargo, primero tenía algo que hacer…

Sacó de una de las gabetas de su mesa de noche, aquel recuerdo que le había dado su abuela, una pequeña caja con un anillo de oro puro dentro, con una pequeña piedra en él.

-Espero que aceptes -susurró tomando la mano de la pelirrosa, poniendo en su dedo el pequeño anillo. -Te veo luego.

Sin decir más, salió de la Villa Uchiha para dirgirse a la aldea del sonido, en donde estaría por un tiempo ayudando a las personas de la aldea para que finalmente sus pecados fueran perdonados.

Estaba seguro que ella estaría feliz con su regalo, después de todo, no solamente se trataba de un anillo ordinario, sino también sinificaba una promesa de un mañana juntos.

**HINATA'S POV**

Dolía, aún después de un mes dolía como si todo hubiera pasado el día anterior, ver a Sakura junto a Naruto, ambos tomados de la mano, unidos por un hermoso anillo.

Aquella visión estuvo en su mente todas las noches durante el mes que estuvo en la misión, tanto que casi terminó volviendo locos a Shino y Kiba, quienes la veían llorar todos los días a todas horas.

-Es hora de regresar a casa -dijo Kiba una vez terminada la misión. -Por favor, ve a hablar con Naruto para que te explique lo que sucedió, a ver si algún día dejas de llorar… y para la próxima misión espero que estés un poco más despierta, o al menos en este mundo, Narutolandia no nos hará cumplir una misión.

-L-lo siento -murmuró la ojiperla secándose las lágrimas -Prometo que pase lo que pase, no lloraré más…

Como llegaría a casa un día antes de lo esperado (se esperaba que estuvieran de regreso en la mañana del Día de Blanco), evitaría ver a su novio hasta el día siguiente, y si él no le daba una explicación convincente de lo que había ocurrido, todo se acabaría

Al día siguiente, Hinata salió temprano de su casa, con la intensión de hablar y aclarar las cosas con su novio de manera definitiva. Sin embargo, sentía que durante su trayecto, estaba siendo perseguida por alguien…

-¿Quién es? -interrogó mirando hacia todo lado. -¡Byakugan!

A una corta distancia de donde se encontraba, puedo visualizar a una extraña persona disfrazada de oso...

El oso la siguió a cada lugar a donde iba, como si fuera su sombra, ella se dirigía al parque central de Konoha, ya que casi siempre que salía con Naruto, aquel era su lugar de encuentro.

Se sentó en una banqueta en el centro del lugar, y la persona disfrazada hizo lo mismo y la acompañó.

-D-disculpe, oso-san… pero yo estoy esperando a alguien -susurró una Hinata bastante incómoda. No quería herir los sentimientos de aquella persona misteriosa, pero estaba empezando a sentirse acosada. -Tengo un novio, ¿sabe? -preguntó con tristeza. -Aunque no sé si todavía lo tengo…

-Grrrr -gruñó la persona disfrazada de oso.

-Creo que me engaña, oso-san -dijo con una lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla. -Duele, en verdad duele mucho…

Naruto tan sólo la escuchaba, quería que ella se desahogara y dijera todo lo que sentía, necesitaba saberlo, y quería saberlo.

-No estaba atenta durante la misión que tuve, y casi hago que fracase -murmuró llorando un poco. -Debí suponerlo, que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y que lo nuestro tarde o temprano terminaría por disolverse, pero era tan feliz con él, y ahora… ya no sé si seguir con él, si dejarlo ser feliz. No he hablado con él, y tengo miedo de hacerlo, y que no aparezca no es una buena señal…

No soportaba verla de aquella manera, y sus palabras destrozaban su corazón, ella estaba pensando en dejarlo.

-Yo… no lo dejé hablar, y simplemente me fui -continuó. -¿usted cree que debí haberlo escuchado, oso-san?

El Naruto disfrazado simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo miedo de perderlo, oso-san -se abrazó fuertemente al oso. -No quiero que me lo confirmen. Aunque después de todo si él es feliz, yo también debería estarlo… -Soy muy egoista, ¿no así?

El oso negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Ella en parte tenía razón de estar así, después de todo, él había hecho todo un drama cuando ella se fue con Toneri, en un caso como el que ella había vivido, él estaría igual o peor…

Ella pasó desahogándose un largo tiempo, y entonces él por fin sacó el primer regalo, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que había colocado en la parte de atrás de la banqueta.

Hinata lo miró con confusión, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo recibió las rosas y le regaló una de aquellas sonrisas que sólo ella podía darle, aquella sonrisa tan tierna y especial que siempre hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Sin embargo, aún no desaparecía las lágrimas de su rostro.

Entonces no lo pensó más, tomó su monociclo y las pelotas de hule que había llevado consigo e intentó hacer malabares.

Para mala suerte del rubio, no era bueno en el manejo del monociclo, y a decir verdad tampoco lo era en malabarismo. Así que las pelotas de hule quedaron desparramadas por el suelo, provocando que a la ojiperla se le escapara una risita.

Pronto sería hora de que Hinata supiera quien era la persona misteriosa disfrazada de oso, ya que la hora de cenar ya se estaba acercando.

Así que intentó acercarse a ella, dispuesto a sacarse la cabeza de su disfraz, pero sin darse cuenta que enfrente suyo había una de las pelotas de hule, con tan mala suerte que en lugar de caer del monociclo, este salió disparado sin que él pudiera controlarlo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! -gritó un muy asustado ojiazul.

¡Ese grito! Ella conocía esa voz, esa voz era de…

-¡Naruto-kun! -gritó horrorizada al ver como su novio perdía el control del monociclo, y salía rodando hasta perderse de vista.

Intentó seguirlo para darle una mano, pero el monociclo rodaba más rápido en las cuestas, y de nuevo se perdió de vista.

No lo volvió a encontrar hasta minutos después… Estaba inconciente en el suelo del parque, al parecer había chocado con un árbol, y estaba completamente segura de que tenía varios huesos rotos.

Varias personas que se encontraban en el parque, se anglomeraron para mirar que era lo que estaba pasando, y ayudaron a la peliazul a llevarlo al hospital. No sin antes tomarle fotos y soltar una gran carcajada al ver al Naruto disfrazado de oso tendido sobre el piso.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó un rubio bastante adolorido, quién tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo. -¡Has venido a verme!

-Vine... porque me siento culpable por tu accidente -mintió mirando aquellos ojos azúles con una expresión de dolor. -Porque tu y yo todavía tenemos cosas que hablar…

Él afirmó con la cabeza, y le indicó que se sentara en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

-Sé lo que creíste ver -comentó con dolor. -Nada de lo que viste es cierto, bueno si, pero estaba fuera de contexto. Sakura y yo somos buenos amigos, los mejores de hecho. Sin embargo, ella y yo aclaramos las cosas hace ya mucho tiempo, nunca hubo ni habrá.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que vimos Uchiha-san y yo? -preguntó con tranquilidad, después de todo, ella deseaba respuestas, aunque a lo mejor pudiera ser una respuesta dolorosa, ella estaría preparada. -Porque ambos vimos sus manos juntas, y vimos el anillo -jugó un poco con sus dedos antes de continuar. -Si no puedes dar una respuesta covincente, lo nuestro se acaba.

-¡Ese anillo para ti, amor! -exclamó Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo. -Nunca te lastimaría, les prometí a tu padre, a Hanabi y a ti que yo nunca lo haría -tomó la mano de su novia, y la puso sobre su pecho. -Nunca he roto una promesa, y nunca lo haré, ese es mi camino ninja -se rió un poco antes de continuar. -Pasé muy angustiado este último mes pensando en que hacer para arreglar este malentendido. Tengo miedo de perderte, Hinata, no quiero que te alejes de mi.

-Explícamente, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? -preguntó sin cambiar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro. -Quiero escuchar la verdad, Naruto…

Que ella lo llamara por su nombre nada más era extremadamente doloroso; nunca se había imaginado en una situación parecida con ella, ya que por lo general entre ellos todo era felicidad, nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de problema tan serio.

-Konohamaru nos tendió una trampa -explicó el rubio esperando a ver su reacción. -Había ido con Sakura a conseguir la piedra para el anillo, ya que es difícil de conseguir… y cuando salimos de la joyería… llegó Konohamaru y me dijo que porque no practicaba mi declaración con Sakura, y fue entonces que hizo unos sellos con las manos, y Sakura y yo quedamos pegados -terminó de explicar el rubio mirando a la peliazul con nervios. -Por favor, Hinata-chan, tienes que creerme… te juro que es la verdad.

Ella lo miró buscando en su mirada algún dejo de mentira; más sin embargo, no lo encontró, él estaba siendo completamente sincero.

¿Cómo no se le pasó por la cabeza antes al ver a Konohamaru ahí? Por más que ya tenía unos quince años, el castaño seguía siendo como un niño pequeño; siempre hacía bromas pesadas a los demás, provocando así muchos problemas.

-¿Y lo del oso? -preguntó soltando una risita delicada.

-Yo… pues hablé con Hanabi -confesó bastante apenado. -Ella me comentó que te gustaban los osos, pero no cualquier tipo de oso… pensándolo bien, creo que habló con Konohamaru y él la convenció...

-N-Naruto-kun yo… -bajó su mirada bastante apenada por lo sucedido. -Lo siento, pero es que todo se veía tan… real, pero si realmente es cierto lo que dices, confiaré en tu palabra, porque yo aún te amo, pero si me molestó verte tan cerca de ella, y mucho más cuando los vi tomados de la mano. No sabes cuantas cosas me vinieron a la mente, yo..

-Eres una celosa -reprochó el joven con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. -Jamás te haría algo así -le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. -Me alegra que hayamos podido arreglar todo esto, pero ahora, tengo un regalo importante para ti.

-¿Un regalo? -preguntó confundida, ¿cómo pensaba en un regalo estando herido en el hospital, y siendo así, qué clase de regalo sería que pudiera ser tan pequeño como para caber en los bolsillos?

-Tenía planeado algo especial para este día -confesó el rubio bastante desanimado. -Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan.

La ojiperla posó una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, acariciándola suavemente. No le preocupaba el cambio de planes, después de todo el accidente había sido su culpa, por su culpa, Naruto había salido disparado en el monociclo por varios kilómetros hasta chocar con aquel árbol y quedar con un par de costillas quebradas y un brazo quebrado también.

-N-naruto-kun -respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. -L-lo importante es que pronto podrás salir de aquí…

El ojiazul tomó la mano que la peliazul había puesto sobre su mejilla, y la acarició levemente.

-Hinata yo… -comenzó a decir un Naruto bastante tímido y sonrojado. -Tenía pensado hacerlo de una manera distinta, pero quiero darte algo importante en este día.

Soltó la mano de su novia buscando entre las bolsas de su pantalón, aquella pequeña caja en donde descansaba el anillo, y lo deslisó lentamente en su dedo.

-N-Naruto-kun -susurró la joven con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Ambos hemos sufrido mucho, cada quien a su manera en esta vida; nunca creí poder hacer feliz a una persona, y mucho menos pensé que alguien me hiciera alguna vez sentir tan feliz alguna vez, y menos después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, pero contigo me siento feliz, me siento lleno de vida, y finalmente veo que después de tanta tempestad, existe una hermosa luz de esperanza para mi, y estoy seguro que tu eres esa luz intensa que llena mi vida de alegría -sonrió débilmente aún muy sonrojado e incómodo, pero aún así prosiguió. -Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, y que a veces ser tan inocente hace que me meta en problemas, pero te amo y no quiero perderte, si algo llegara a pasarte algún día, sería el fin de mi vida. Quiero formar una familia a tu lado, y verte despertar a mi lado cada día, y ver esa hermosa sonrisa iluminar todos mis días -suspiró para tomar un poco de aire antes de volver a hablar. -Hinata, ¿quieres… casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos perla evitando que ella pudiera decir algo; aquello realmente la había tomado completamente desprevenida. De todas las cosas que pudo haber regalado o hecho Naruto por el Día de Blanco, esa había sido la sorpresa más hermosa de todas. Sus palabras habían sido como una caricia para su alma que de nuevo volvía a sonreír.

Ella tan sólo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa entre lágrimas, jamás había estado tan feliz en toda su vida. Las palabras de su ahora prometido había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ella se acercó lentamente, y besó suavemente sus labios; la promesa que estaba naciendo entre ambos, era la que guiaría su vida por un nuevo rumbo, que tal vez algunas veces sería escabroso y lleno de obstáculos, pero ambos estaban seguros que todo estaba bien, si recorrían ese camino juntos hasta el final.

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya sé es un poco largo, pero más bien lo reducí mucho D:**

**¡Buajajajajajaa! XDDDD pobre Naruto, tras de que está en el hospital se quedó sin lemon u_u**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


End file.
